A Night At The Gardner's
by Robby Swan
Summary: He had a family now. His family. And his family was everything to him.


_Hey, guys. It's the first English fanfic that I'm posting here and I'd like to give a special thanks to my friend/Beta, Emily. Another one to B._

_Thank you, guys for helping me with it._

_Now, readers, hope you guys like the fanfic. ;)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

His footsteps were calm. His was absolutely calm after a long day of work. He was returning home.

_His_ home.

Returning to his _family_.

If someone had told him that he had a family, his own family, a few years before he wouldn't believe, he would just laugh at person's face and say that his life were in a way too complicated to have a family.

Now. Today. His situation was different.

He opened the door of his apartment, entered the room and saw his new reality.

He dropped his briefcase on the couch.

Will continued his way through the apartment. First he went to the smaller room, only to find some toys on the floor, stuffed animals together on the shelter and lying peacefully on the bed was a little girl.

Her hair were brown and touched her shoulders, she was covered by a pink blanket and was holding a stuffed wolf cub tightly in her littlr arms.

That vision made him smile; he entered his daughter's bedroom, knelt on the floor next to her bed and kissed her forehead sweetly.

The girl opened her beautiful green eyes, slowly, and gave him a sleepy smile.

"Hi, dad" she said quietly.

"Hey, sweetie" he replied and kissed her again. "Good night, baby"

"Night, dad" she said smiling and closing her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too, Alice."

He watched as she hugged the stuffed wolf tighter.

_Alice Gardner. _His little Alice. His daughter. His little girl.

He would give his life for her and for her mother if it was necessary to keep them safe.

William stood up and left the kid's bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Then he went to the bigger room, opened the door carefully.

The smile appeared once more as he saw her lying in the bed, her face almost buried on his pillows as her unconscious mind tried to find his smell.

Will took off his jacket and dropped it on the chair next to the bed, then pulled his shoes off.

His eyes never leaving her face.

_His wife_.

William got closer to her and kissed her exposed cheek, one hand lying on her waist close to her ass.

He heard a soft whisper as he kissed her lips weakly.

A pair of green ways met his brown and she smiled.

"Hi", she said with lovely smile.

"Hey" he answered.

Will's hand touched her cheek and he kissed her passionately.

The green eyed woman kissed him back with the same passion.

"Hungry?" she asked provocatively. Both of them knowing that she wasn't really talking about food.

"Starving" his answer came with another kiss.

In seconds, Will was on top of her. Kissing her with all his need and desire.

He had a family. He had Alicia and Alice. His girls. They were everything to him and he couldn't even imagine himself without them.

Never.

At some moment, he saw her.

Both of them were, suddenly, naked.

Alicia was sitting on his lap. He was inside of her, he had a hand holding her hair on her nape, her eyes closed as he muttered sensually on her ear.

Asking if she was being hard, asking who she belonged to. Kissing her neck, making whispers and moans come out of her mouth without her control.

He had her, in all imaginable ways. She was his. Her heart, her soul, her body. She was a Gardner now. And she never regretted picking him. Not even when they had their rare fights, which always ended up like this. Them kissing, touching and wanting more and more of each other.

"You." She said weakly, trying to concentrate as he kissed her shoulders on his way down to her breasts. "I'm yours. All yours."

He stopped, looked to her, and watched her face.

Her lips were red, her eyes were closed, her cheeks were red, her mouth was open. Her expression was pure lust and pleasure. He was doing it to her.

His male pride made him smile and he entered her more deeply, making his wife cry out in pleasure.

"Will!" she moaned. "Ah… Will… Please…"

"Alicia…" he groaned back her name with pure lust on his voice. "This is how you like it, isn't? You like this. You like me deep inside of you, don't you?"

He moved. Inside and out, then back inside deeply.

His lips met hers once more. Shutting her long moan up.

Alicia's nails left marks on his nape as she felt her orgasm.

He knew her. He knew what she wanted, what she needed. He knew every inch of her body.

His Alicia.

He had his orgasm and held her captive on his lap.

His wife. His lover. His Alicia. His soul mate.

"Will" she called.

" Yes." He answered.

"I love you".

He smiled.

"_Je t'aime aussi, _Alicia".

And kissed her.


End file.
